1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an effector for providing a musical tone with an effect such as a delay, a reverberation, a chorus and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hitherto, there is known an effector for providing a various kinds of effect upon receipt of a musical tone signal which will be obtained, for example, through pick-up with an electric guitar.
FIG. 4 is a front elevation of a speaker box which is connected to the conventional effector.
The speaker box 10 is provided with two speakers 11 and 12. A musical tone based on a direct musical tone signal before providing an effect, that is, a so-called direct tone emanates from the speaker 11. Whereas, a musical tone based on an effect tone signal after passing through an effector, that is, a so-called effect tone emanates from the speaker 12. The direct tone and the effect tone, which are outputted from the speakers 11 and 12, respectively, are synthesized in space and then received by an audience.
The effector includes a process for delaying a musical tone signal not only in case of the delay as an effect in which the direct musical tone signal is delayed, but also in a case where an effect such as reverberation, chorus and the like is provided. However, according to the above-mentioned scheme, providing a large delay time in the effector brings the fact that a sound image of the direct tone moves aside, whereas the effect tone moves in the other side. This involves such a problem that it is unnatural since a person hears separately the direct tone and the effect tone. Further, according to the above-mentioned scheme, the direct tone and the effect tone, which are separately outputted from the speakers 11 and 12, respectively, are synthesized in space. Hence, the synthetic ratio of the direct tone to the effect tone remarkably varies in accordance with a listening position at which an audience listens to musical tones outputted from the speakers 11 and 12. This involves such a problem that a feeling of orientation of the direct tone and the effect tone is poor.
As another scheme for providing a sound field with an expanse in which the direct tone and the effect tone are not separated from each other, it is considered that the direct tones are outputted from both the speakers 11 and 12 as shown in FIG. 4, and in addition an effector produces effect tone signals for a stereophonic reproduction so that the effect tone signals are outputted from the respective speakers 11 and 12. However, in this case, both the low register component and the high register component among the effect tone are applied to two speakers 11 and 12 and then outputted therefrom. Consequently, an audience would have simply a feeling of expanse such that the sound is working inside, and it is difficult to obtain a satisfactory effect on a musical basis.